1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp, and more particularly, to a clamp whose length can be flexibly adjusted.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Over recent years, materials with high light transmissivity such as glass have found wide application in, for example, panels and optical products. However, the glass is fragile and is liable to damage when being impacted, so to reduce the probability of damage to edges of the glass during the manufacturing process, the glass in the form of a substrate is usually fixed by a clamp first before subsequent processes such as film plating, drilling and polishing are performed thereon by using other production facilities.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a clamp 1 for fixing a glass substrate 11. The clamp 1 is shaped into an E form, and is adapted to define at least one receiving space 12 for receiving at least one glass substrate 11. It shall be particularly appreciated that, in practice, the glass substrate 11 is usually of a fixed width, while the length thereof varies depending on requirements of the final products. However, because the length of the clamp 1 is unadjustable, the clamp 1 cannot be used for glass substrates of different lengths; and moreover, during the manufacturing process, an additional process must be performed to slice the glass substrate 11 into a fixed size so that it can be received in the receiving space 12.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the artto provide a clamp capable of fixing glass substrates of various sizes to appropriately protect the integrity of the glass substrates.